A mobile device may be used as a principal computing device for many activities. For example, the mobile device may comprise a handheld computer for managing contacts, appointments, and tasks. A mobile device typically includes a name and address database, calendar, to-do list, and note taker, which may include these functions in a personal information manager. Wireless mobile devices may also offer e-mail, Web browsing, and cellular telephone service (e.g. a smartphone). Data may be synchronized between the mobile device and a desktop computer via a cabled connection or a wireless connection.